A Chance Worth Taking
by Whovian-2006
Summary: Rory and Amy have had a daughter called Katie who is now 16. They are now back in the TARDIS. Back to adventures! What will happen? and why is Katie so clever? Amy/Rory
1. Chapter 1

**Im not really sure where im heading with this but I hope an idea comes to me as I write it. I wrote this because I felt like writing a new fanfiction and I thought this chapter worked quite well. If you like it I will carry on, if not then I will leave it as a one-shot. **

When you are in your science lesson and you are learning about Space, what do you think about? Planets? Stars? Gravity? Or even the sun?

You wonder whether or not other species exist. Are we the only ones in the universe? Will we be contacted by other life forms in the near future?

Except, thats not what I think in my science lessons at all.

My name is Katie Jessica Williams and Im 16 years old. My parents are Rory Williams and Amelia Pond. When I was little, I used to travel through time and space with a magical man my parents knew. Thats where I spent the first ten years of my life. We visited hundreds of planets! Originally we went to these planets for leisure but we always ended up having to save the world from some kind of alien existance. Thats the Doctor for you, trouble follows wherever he goes. The Doctor's like my Uncle, he was there since I was born and always looked after me when my parents were tired or when they wanted a bit of a break.

On the 16th February 2012, I was born inside the TARDIS. The Doctor and my parents had just got back from a luxury spa planet called Jolana when mum went into labour and I was born in the late hours of that day. For the first few years of my life, they tried their hardest to stay away from all the dangerous aliens. They didnt want me harmed in anyway but they didnt want to give up time and space either. If im honest, nor would I.

When I reached the age of ten, mum and dad wanted to settle down on Earth for a while. They wanted me to go to a proper school, make friends, have a real childhood. It can be a little bit hard to keep the first ten years of my life a secret from everyone else in school but mum says its for the best because everyone will think im mad otherwise. She said that the same thing happened to her when she was seven and her parents put her through four psychiatrists. I dont want that to happen to me and mum says she wont let that happen.

The Doctor said on the day we left him, he will be back for us once I have finished my education and got all my qualifications. At least then I could come back whenever I wanted and get a job.

Its now July 27th 2028. Ive got all my qualifications and now were waiting for the Doctor to return...


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I have a fairly good idea of where this story is going to go now. I hope you like it. I will try update as much as possible but I have exams in the upcoming weeks. I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but I dont own Doctor Who or any of the characters that are involved in this. Nor do I own Matt Smith and Karen Gillan. Shame :( This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful talented actress Elisabeth Sladen. You will be in our hearts forever and always. R.I.P x**

"You now have 10 minutes left"

Okay, 10 minutes left and I have one more question to do. I can do this! I looked down at the question: _'What planet is third from the sun?' _Well thats a bit unexpected, very easy for a last question of an exam paper. Usually the last is the hardest. Oh well, easy points, I smiled to myself. I wrote 'Earth' as my answer, proudly put my pencil down and closed my exam paper.

During science exams, space had always been my strong point. After ten years of travelling with the Doctor, you begin to pick up alot of information. Even if you're not directly listening to him, it sort of sinks in. Eventually you begin hearing yourself talking about the technical terms of time and space without even realizing it.

The science exam finally came to an end and they collected our papers in. As soon as we were aloud to leave the exam room, I hurried out. I saw my friends and ran over to them, my face beaming with joy. "We have just finished all of our exams!" All four of us were beaming with excitment. Maybe we were a bit over the top but thats who we are. I love my friends and we always have eachother's backs.

"I know!" Sarah said, jumping up and down. Her curly brunette hair bouncing up and down in the process. Sarah is kind of the loopy one in the group but nevertheless I love her craziness. "Im so glad our secandary school life is over. I'm greatful I met my closest friends" Hinting at all of us. "we've had brilliant times in the last five years but im looking forward to getting away from this school." A long moment passed with all of us just smiling. We burst into a group hug, sqealing with delight.

"So us four are meeting outside the Harvester at 6pm tonight, yeah?" Tess questioned.

"Yeah" I replied, still in our group hug.

Walking home, I felt a mix of emotions run through me. I was relieved because all my exams were over now and I had left school. We still have our prom coming up but our school days were over. All that revision and coursework had better pay off. My dad had made me revise for at least an hour a day. If I didnt, then my parents would stop me from seeing my friends and we cant have that, can we?

I also felt really excited. Most people in my year have said that they are now a young adult and entering the big wide world but now is the time when the Doctor is due to come back for us-

*BANG*

My hand came straight up to my forehead, I flinched at the pain that was begining to come. Only I am capable of walking into a lampost right outside the Leadworth village shop where everyone can see me! I felt everyones stares burning me like rays of the sun on my back. How embarrasing?

"Are you alright dear? That looked very painful" Mrs Poggit said putting her arms around me, comforting me.

"Im okay. I think. It hurts a lot though."

"Oh well then you should get home quickly then. Lucky you have a nurse as a father, isnt it? Come on, I will walk you home"

My head hurt too much to respond as she linked arms with me while we walked to my house. I mean, I love Mrs Poggit, but her walking me home? Thats just a bit weird. I mean seriously Im 16! I'm so stupid, why cant I just concentrate on where Im walking?


	3. Chapter 3

Mum opened the door and looked confused as to why Mrs Poggit was with me. "Hello Mrs Poggit"

"Afternoon, Miss Pond" I dont know why she does that. Mums name is Mrs Williams now but Mrs Poggit still chooses to call her by her maiden name. "I walked your daughter home because she walked into a lampost and it looked really painful. I said its a good job your husbands a nurse."

Mum smiled a bit and thanked Mrs Poggit for dropping me home. She then helped me indoors and called Dad down. He was a bit shocked when he saw me because a little trickle of blood began to show and there was a rather large bruise on my forehead. I didnt realize I hit the lampost that hard! I did have a huge headache though.

"Ow!" I flinched back as Dad cleaned the wound on my head.

"Katie, its never going to get better if I dont clean it" Dad said, going back to what he was doing.

I tried my best to bare with the pain. "I know but it hurts."

"Your just as bad as the Doctor you are. " Mum was definatley in the room. Comparing me to the Doctor. She always said how I picked up his habits. "The first time I met him he walked right into a tree." She smiling at the thought.

"Alright Mum, I got distracted thats all" I replied.

"So distracted that you walked into a lampost?" She laughed.

I couldnt help but giggle a little bit, it does sound like such a dumb thing to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I laughed along with Tess, Ashley and Sarah as we were sat around the table at The Harvester eating our meals. I think we must of got into a laughing fit because everytime we said something we would burst out laughing, which gained us some weird glances from the other people in the restraunt.

"Okay,... we should calm down now... otherwise Im going to get hiccups." Tess said inbetween laughs. "Breathe!"

Too late, a hiccup sounded from across the table. Ashley suddenly had a face that was a cross between guilty and annoyed. "Oh for gods sake! Its always me that ends up hiccuping!"

"You were laughing too much" Tess giggled.

"We were all laughing!" Ashley replied.

Sarah then changed the topic, clearly a way to stop us all laughing. "Oh, did I tell you lot that I have a job now?"

"No you didnt, but congratulations!" I said, happy for her. I need a job but with the Doctor due to come for us soon there really isn't a point. "What job is it?"

"I am working in the flower shop near the post office. Working at the till and arranging flowers. Its not much but I get money for it so its good" She replied.

Ashleys hiccups still went on. I kind of laughed inside, she wanted to join in with the conversation but she didnt want to embaress herself by hiccuping in mid sentence.

"Thats good enough. Least you got a job." Tess said. "My mums got me a job at her work. I get to make tea's and coffee's for everyone."

"Fun" I said. "Well I - "

"We all know your plans Katie" Sarah laughed. "Your mum and dad are taking you travelling around the world. Your so lucky!"

I couldnt exactly tell them about the Doctor. I had to create a backstory for the first ten years of my life. I didnt even meet the rest of my family until after that. Nan and grandad, Aunt Sharon. I told them that Mum and Dad are taking me around the world to celebrate the end of my education. Of course, thats not true. Well it kind of is. We are going travelling. Just not as they know it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter but I think the ending worked well because its a cliff-hanger. :) Enjoy x**

I woke up to the smell of a cooked breakfast. Bacon, sausages, eggs. It smelt gorgeous! The only trouble is that I didnt particulary want to get out of bed. My bed was so warm and even though a cooked breakfast sounded like the best thing right now, I couldnt bring myself to get up. I had no school anymore so I could do nothing all day but Dad would proberly moan, saying that I'm being too lazy. To be honest, Dads at work so thats not really an issue. Its just Mum.

A few miniutes had past and I decided that now would be a good time to get up. I dragged myself out of bed, grabbed my dressing gown, slipped on my slippers and made my way down the stairs. The smell of the cooked breakfast got stronger and stronger the further I walked down. Im sure it made my stomach rumble.

I also heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. It couldnt be Mum talking to her self, but then to be fair I have heard her to that before. No, It was definitely Mum but there was also a male voice. That couldnt be Dad because he's at work so who would be here at this time in the morning?


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god! Your here!" I ran over to the Doctor who was sitting at the breakfast table and hugged him.

"Yep, im here" He smiled. "Blimey, you've grown up hav'nt you! You were only this small last time I saw you." Indicating the size with his hand.

"Well that was about 6 years ago" I laughed. I gave him another hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Mum then gasped a bit dramatically. "Katie! Are you saying that you prefer the Doctor to your own parents?" She smiled.

"Course I do" I said, trying to make it sound sarcastic. Of course I love my parents. They've given me a pretty good life. They understand me, unlike everyone at school but its the Doctor were talking about! I cant really choose who's better. They're the three most important people in my life. I sat down at the table opposite the Doctor. "Mum, can you make my breakfast please?"

"Are you not old enough to make it yourself?"

"No" I said jokingly. Mum sighed and went on with making my breakfast. The Doctor looked at me and we both laughed slightly.

"So Amy, are you all coming or is it just going to be Katie?" The Doctor asked.

"I think were all coming" Mum said, putting my bacon sandwich infront of me. "Rorys still at work though."

"Thats alright, that gives you enough time to get ready." He replied, inspecting my breakfast. I looked at him suspiciously. Mum told me about his dislike to bacon. I dont even see how that is possible! Bacon is like heaven!

"Im not even going to bother asking you if you want bacon." Mum laughed. "I know what the answer will be."

"Bacon tastes wrong! Or maybe, its just the way you cooked it. You were only seven so you could have poisoned me."

"But I didnt...And anyway, I think I had pretty good cooking skills for that age."

Mum had phoned Dad, telling him that the Doctor was here and that we would leave not long after he gets back from work. While Mum was packing both their stuff, me and the Doctor caught up on all the gossip. I told him about my amazing three best friends that I have,my secandary life, my exams, walking into a lampost yesterday and the meal.

"You walked into a lampost?" The Doctor laughed.

"Well I was thinking about something and I must of got carried away. It was really embarressing as well! It was right outside the village shop so everyone saw me! And then Mrs Poggit came and walked me home...honestly, I have never felt so embarresed." I replied.

"Sounds like me though. I would more than likely do that too. So you have your qualifications then?"

"Well not officially but Ive done all my exams and ive left school, Ive just gotta wait until August for my results."

"Oh okay, so the difficult bit is over then."

"Yeah" I said, smiling. It still feels really weird, saying that I have left school.

Mum walked into the room and looked at me. "Alright Katie, mine and your Dads stuff is packed. Off you go..."

I walked out of the room and up the stairs. I cant believe this day is here already, its gone so quickly!

Amy's POV.

"So you been alright then?" The Doctor looked at me.

"Yeah, its been a bit weird settling back down on Earth for a bit. We were used to so much happening everyday when we were with you and we come back and...nothing happens." I said, holding on to my hot cup of green tea. "Leadworth is still boring you know."

The Doctor smiled. "It looks like Katie settled in quite well, from what she told me earlier."

"Well it took her a good few months to settle down properly. She said she kept having dreams of time and space. She said that she doesnt belong because wasn't born here. It took a few months for people at school to get used to her too. They found her a bit unusual because she was so clever."

"Ive always wondered why she's so clever. I mean, she picks things up so easily. Sometimes evan quicker than I do!"

I looked a him, a bit confused at first but then I started thinking about it. The possibilities as to why she is so clever. Is it possible that Katie isnt completley human? ...No there cant be a chance in that, can it? I suddenly heard the keys in the front door and I snapped out of my thoughts. Rory walked into the front room and the Doctor was straight up to greet him.

"Rory the Roman!" The Doctor said with glee.

"Doctor!" Rory replied, joining in with the Doctors excitment. I smiled at this. Its really cute how Rory plays along with him just to make the Doctor happy.

Katies POV.

Everythings packed. House is locked up. Ive told Tess, Sarah and Ashley that my parents suprised me by taking me on my travels today so they have a story as to where I have gone. Mum, Dad, the Doctor and I all ran into the TARDIS. Ive missed this place so much! My life feels like it has gone back to normal again. I do enjoy being on Earth but its nowhere near as fun as travelling in this magic blue box.

The Doctor smiled at me. "So Katie, where to first then?"

The big question of where to go. It can be quite a hard question. I thought about it for a few moments then my face lit up with the answer. "London in the 1950's!"

"1950's London it is then!" The Doctor replied. We all grabbed on to the controls as the TARDIS whirrled in movement. The adventures had begun...

**So the adventures have begun! What will happen? What monsters will they encounter and why is Katie so clever? **

**Follow me on Twitter : StephanieLunnon **


	6. Chapter 6

The TARDIS had landed, and I hurried out of the blue doors. The Doctor, Mum and Dad then followed. I skipped ahead, enjoying being a part of the 1950's. Even if it was for only a day or so. The longest we had ever spent somewhere was two weeks. We had gone to the planet Argos, thats where the Doctor originally got his sonic scredriver from. Turns out, there was actually a virus that was being put into them and the Doctor being the Doctor stayed and sorted it out. He did get a bit obsessive over his sonic for a while after that.

As I skipped down the alley way that the TARDIS had landed in, I noticed that ahead of me was very noisy. Almost as if there were a crowd in the upcoming street.

"Katie, be careful! Dont go too far ahead." Dad shouted at me.

He does worry a bit too much about me. Well they both do. I swear the Doctor has more trust in me than my parents do.

"Wow!" I stood looking like a goldfish as I reached the end of the alley way and into the beginning of the street. I had never seen anything like it! We had heard about this sort of thing in history lessons and old stories from the 50s and 60s but this was just surreal.

"Whats there?" The Doctor curiously said.

All three of them caught up with me and my reaction seemed to have reflected onto them. Well, the Doctor had a different reaction but Mum and Dad looked a bit shocked. "Oh dear" I heard the Doctor mumble to himself. It definitely wasnt the 1950s. It looked more like the 70s or 80s by what everyone was wearing. Bright coloured clothes, leather platformed boots and mad hairstyles. The Doctor looked at his gold watch and tapped it a couple of times. "Its 1981. 29th July. 9.07am."

Mum laughed. "You never can take us to the right time can you? Wait, Isn't that the day when Princess Diana got married?" Mum said, excitedly. She loves watching the Royal Family. When Prince William and Kate got married, she had a royal brunch with a lot of people around Leadworth. It was a fun day, and me and my friends had a good laugh.

"Dont blame me, I get the time right most of the time and yes it was. Well, is. This must be one of the many street parties going on." The Doctor replied. He stepped in front of me. "Ready to party, Katie?"

A huge grin grew on my face, this was going to be one amazing trip! Behind me, I could of sworn I heard my mum let out a little scream of excitement. I giggled at the thought.

No-ones POV

Little did they know, something was watching them in the alley way from behind, hearing every single word of the conversation.

**So who's watching them? Dun dun dun...**

**I hope you liked this chapter and Im glad your enjoying this story. Thank you for reviewing. I didnt know there was a planet in the Doctor Who universe called Argos but it made me laugh so I thought I would include it in this chapter. :) I also do not own any of the characters or the Royal Family just so you dont come and shoot me. **


	7. Chapter 7

I picked up a cupcake from the cake collection on the table. It had the British flag made out of icing on top and it was vanilla flavour. It was very nice! I looked to the left, then to the right. When I knew for sure that Dad wasnt looking at me, I quickly grabbed another and headed over to the Doctor, who was standing opposite River.

"Katie, why were you picking up that cupcake so discreetly?" The Doctor chuckled. I could of sworn no-one was watching me when I did.

"How on Earth did you see me?" I gave him evils. "Were you spying on me?"

"Well you did look each way really obviously. Anyone would think your some spy trying to blow up Diana's wedding?"

I continued to give him evils. He always did make fun of me.

"You're not going to are you?" River said to me, dramatically.

"Ha ha, very funny" I replied back to her. "Wheres Mum and Dad?" I said, inbetween mouth fulls of cake.

"Gone for a walk down the road. Said they were experiencing what it feels like to be a part of the wedding." The Doctor said. I nodded. It sounded very much like them. Well, it was proberly Mums idea. Dad most likley just tagged along. "Anyway, you never answered my question." I looked at him blankly, still with spongecake in my mouth. "Why were you acting so discrete?"

"Oh. Dad wants me to cut down on the junk food I eat. Yeah, since you left us, he's been very protective of me." Im not sure why he's been so protective of me. He knows I can handle myself. He just doesnt want me to be overweight, underweight, hurt in anyway. I suspose he wants me to be his perfect little girl.

River looked a me, for a moment, I thought she looked a bit concerned. "Well your Dad cares about the people he loves most. He has always been very protective of your Mum."

"Maybe" I said. River was proberly right. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere. All that could be heard was the street party in full swing. People speaking very happily, streamers were going off and little children were running around;' enjoying themselves.

A scream was suddenly heard. Everyone looked to the left down the road. The Doctor and River were straight to it. They ran so fast! I almost lost my feet when I started running. Good job, another one my clumsy episodes didnt take over. It wouldnt be very good if I fell over at this point.

**Who's scream was heard? Why were they screaming? Find out in the next chapter. :)**

**Sorry I havnt updated in a while. I've had 6 exams this week! Anyway, this weeks exams are over so I will try and update a couple of chapters over the next few days. Hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

I ended up running slightly ahead of River and the Doctor. I came to the end of the road and at first I wasnt quite sure where the scream had came from. I was a tad confused. I looked left - nothing. Then I looked right, and I realized there was a crooked alleyway.

"Mum! Dad!" A man and a woman had taken hold of them. Holding them with their hands behind their backs. The man had Mum and the woman had Dad. From what they were wearing, I could tell they wern't of this time period. You cant go anywhere without something happening!

"Katie!" They both shouted in unison. I didn't know what to do. I stood there, frozen on the spot. I didnt even know who these people were!

The Doctor and River caught up and stood behind me, a bit shocked at what they saw before them. "What in Gods name are you doing here? And more importantly, how?" The Doctor asked.

The man started to speak. "Are you talking to me or her?" He gestured to the woman still holding Dad, showing no signs of letting him go.

"Well, both" The Doctor replied. "Actually, forget that. Just let them go"

The woman turned her head to look at the man, an evil smile plastered on her face.

"Hmm, let me think" The man said. "Um, no!"

"You dont need them for anything!"

"You'd be suprised, Doctor." He looked at the other woman. "Fine, let _him_ go." He nodded to Dad.

She was hesitant for a moment, not really sure where he was going with it but she finally let him go anyway. "Amy!" Dad shouted. I could see Mum was beginning to have tears in her eyes. Dad came over and stood behind me. "Let my wife go, right now!"

The man chuckled. "You humans do make me laugh." Then his face turned deadly serious. "The answer is once again, no."

The Doctor was beginning to look very annoyed now. "Why did you let Rory go but not Amy? Why is she so special to you?"

"Many reasons." He stated. "Tell you what, you can have your precious ginger back if you give me her" Looking in my direction.

"No!" Mum shouted.

"Shut it, you!" He said to her, aggressivly.

The Doctor and Dad wrapped their arms around me. "There is no way on Earth that you are having my daughter!"

The woman walked over to Mum and the man who I still dont know the identity of. The man sighed. "Very well." The woman placed her hand on his arm and he hit the device on his wrist. In less than a secand, all three of them vanished in a flash of blue electric light. Including Mum.

"Doctor, how did he get a vortex manipulator?" River said. Its the first time I'd heard her spoke since discovering Mum and Dad.

"I dont know." The Doctor replied.

"We are going to find Amy, arn't we?" Dad said, panicking. He then enveloped me in a large hug. "Im not going to let them get to you, do you understand that?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. Why did this man I'd never met before want me? Why was I so special?

"Doctor, who were they? Im guessing you know them." I asked.

"I will explain later but first - why do they want you?" He looked deeply into my eyes, not knowing what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again, I do not own any of the characters or the show itself. Or even the BBC for that matter. I do, however, own Katie because im that awesome :D Enjoy. x**

Amys POV

I could hear voices in the distance. Two to be precise. A man and a woman. It sounded like they were really far away. Wherever I was, it must be pretty big. I couldn't see anything. Darkness was all my eyes could witness. I knew one of the voices wasn't the Doctor. It made me pretty scared as to whether I should open my eyes or not. I felt safer when they were shut. I slowly opened them. I soon realized that my hands were tied together. I tried to get free but I just couldnt. I turned my head to see a black metal pillar behind. Thats what I was tied to. I took sight of the people in the distance. The room was not actually that big but I remembered them people from when we was with the Doctor. Why did they want me? The man walked then walked over.

"Morning ginge." He smiled at me.

"Let me go. I want to see my daughter"

"Ah, see. Shes the reason your here." He replied.

"She hasn't done anything so how is she the cause of this" Katie's been on earth for over six years now. Surely, she hasn't done anything wrong which involves someone being able to find her through time travel. She would have told me.

"You can go if I can have her." The man said.

"Why would I hand my daughter over to you?" I said, angrily. "I dont even know who you are!"

"Okay, you want to know who I am?" I nodded. "My name is the Master. I'm a time lord. That woman over there is the Rani."

I looked over at the Rani. She was pressing lots of buttons on a control system. "You cant be a time lord. The Doctors the only one left."

"And yet, here I am" He said, with a smug look on his face.

I took in all that information. It still doesn't explain why he wanted Katie. As far as I know, she's never met him before.

"So why do you want Katie so badly?" I asked.

"Your daughter. A child of both worlds" He said, sighing at the same time.

I looked generally confused. "What?"

"Half human. Half timelord. One of the most powerful creations. You've made history Amy! There's never been such a kind! Humans were never allowed on Gallifrey when it was around but the Doctor does like Earth girls, doesnt he?"

"Are you saying Katie is the Doctors, not Rorys?" I replied.

"Im not saying it, I know it." He laughed evily.

Could Katie actually be the Doctors? Would that be why she looks nothing like Rory? I had wondered why, but I settled with the thought that she just inherited more of her features from me. This would explain why she's so clever.

How am I going to tell Rory this? This is going to break his heart! And what about Katie? Should I tell her? Would she be alright with it?

**So, I made a twist to the story. Hope you like it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

'Is Mum going to be alright?' We walked into the TARDIS and the Doctor went straight to work.

'Im hoping so but I know who he is. You can never tell with him. Always coming up with suprises.' The Doctor replied.

'Who is he then?' Dad asked.

The Doctor sighed. 'His name is the Master and he's the same as me. Except, evil.'

'But, your the last one arn't you?' Dad questioned.

'Well, I am. Well, meant to be anyway. The Master keeps popping up in various places. He's tried to take over the world many times. Earth that is. He did once, literally. Turned every human being into himself. Everytime he dies, he finds a way of coming back. I dont know how he does it.' The Doctor explained.

I looked up at him, saddness in my eyes. 'But, we are going to save her arn't we?'

The Doctor crouched down slightly, eye level with me. 'Of course we are Katie! I wont let him hurt your mum, your dad or you. I wont let him hurt any of you.' A tear had formed in my eye but I didnt let the water works take over. I swollowed in order to hold them back.

'Okay then.' I replied. The Doctor smiled at me and set back to what he was doing.

'Right then, guessing by the colour of the Masters teleportation light feild, he most likley went underground. And they didnt travel in time so that makes life a lot easier. Ready?'

Dad and I both smiled slightly and nodded. The TARDIS came to life and shook in motion. I grabbed the console to steady myself. My only hope was that Mum was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

The three of us stepped out of the blue box and witnessed our surroundings. We were in a dark tunnel about two metres wide and it looked like it went on for miles. The walls were old, moist and covered in a dark shade of green moss. There were occasional small lights every few metres down this tunnel. They didnt provide full light but at least you could see what was there. I wasn't going to step on anything with a texture like jelly.

"Where are we?" Dad asked, his eyes were scanning the tunnel.

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it around this miserable place. "Underground, like I said before."

Dad had a look on his face that almost read 'Really? No kidding.' I giggled a bit.

The Doctor smiled. "Nice to see a smile on your face Katie. Havn't seen that expression on you in about an hour." So I had been feeling a bit down since Mum was taken. An average teenager would handle it slightly better than how I am but me and her have always been really close.

I stared at him looking innocent. "I never smiled." He stopped what he was doing and turned his head, facing my direction. He stared at me for what felt like eternity. My well-played straight face was ruined as a smile started to form on my pale features. Why does my body give in so easily? "Alright Doctor, stop staring at me." I turned around to face the wall, to prove my point.

A few moments passed and I began to turn around but he was still staring at me. "Doctor!"

"Alright, alright!" He said, going back to what he was doing. "I will carry on with what im doing." I could see he was laughing at me though.

"Ah ha!" The Doctor suddenly shouted, making me and Dad jump a bit. "I've found her!"

"Really?" Dad and I said in unison. My eyes lit up with pure excitement and determination.

"Well, not found her exactly but theres traces of temperal time energy from the Masters teleportation device. I can use the sonic to follow the traces, which will eventually lead us to Amy." He smiled at himself. He's always been a show off! So pround of how much he knows. Just because he's a timelord. I wish I was a timelord. Well, a timelady not a timelord. That would be a bit weird.

"Of we go then! Allons-y!"


	12. Chapter 12

Amys POV

I sat with my hands still tied behind my back but instead of rope, they used this really strong metal. Some sort of alien metal and I couldnt even budge my hands one bit. And they were really tight against my wrists. I also ended up having tape around my mouth. Earlier, I shouted for them to let me go. I shouted for the Doctor, Katie and Rory. They got a bit annoyed with me after that. All the master kept saying to me was; "I will let you go, once you give me Katie."

As much as I wanted to get away from this place, if it meant Katie was safe for a while longer, I would stay here. She's with Rory and the Doctor so she should be fine.

I looked over at the Rani and the Master. I wasn't quite sure what their plan was or what they were even doing but they had a control panel. This place looked a little bit like the TARDIS except it was very dark and a lot smaller. It was also quite random. There wasn't just one theme for the deceration, but quite a few. While the Master was controlling something, the Rani turned around and leant against the panel. She looked at me, with a slight smile. I gave her evils back. If she was smiling at me, then the plan they had instore cant be good. For me or for Katie.

It was still a lot to take in that my baby girl was in fact a time lady. It would make a big impact on her life once I'd told her. She would most proberly want to travel with the Doctor a lot more often. We cant exactly go back on Earth when he is her Dad.

The tape around my mouth started to make me feel a bit weak and dizzy. I wasn't getting a great supply of air just through my nose.

I heard footsteps in the distance. They came into the room and I caught a glimpse of Katie and smiled but before I could witness anything else, everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Katies POV

We had been walking for what seemed like decades. Everytime we came to the end of a tunnel, there was always another one. And another, and well, you get the picture. My feet were starting to ache and I wasn't sure how much longer they would last.

The Doctor showed no sign of tiredness as he had his sonic screwdriver every secand of the way. Following the traces of the Masters teleportation device. From what the Doctor was mumbling about to himself earlier, I think this place is full of time energy! There must be something pretty big down here. Besides the TARDIS that is.

"Doctor, are we nearly there? My feet are killing me." I said, accidentally coming out as a whine.

"I imagine so - Oh wait! No, we are here." The Doctor grinned.

We had arrived at a rather large black bulky door. It looked slightly medival.

"So Amy's on the other side of that door?" Dad asked.

He studied the door carefully and I looked at him, a bit confused.

"Yes, I believe Amy is on the other side. Along with the Master and the Rani." The Doctor replied. Dad's face lit up at the news. The Doctor then went into his pocket and pulled out the TARDIS key. Why on Earth would he need that for? He placed it into the key hole in the door and suprisingly it fit. He turned the lock and marched straight in.

I looked to the left and spotted Mum. Dad ran over and knelt beside her, checking her pulse. She was unconcious but she didnt look seriously hurt.

"Okay, what have you done to Amy and why do you want Katie?"


	14. Chapter 14

I could see the Master was enjoying this. Since we arrived, he spent the whole time staring at me, smiling. Like he had just won the lottery or something. Do Time Lords even have the lottery on Gallifrey? I dont surpose they would need the money that much to be honest. They have time machines! They can go whenever and wherever they want!

For the first time, the Master turned to face the Doctor. "Katie" He said, pointing at me. "Will be all mine. And she will help me conquer the universe!" _Yeah right!_ I thought.

"But why?" The Doctor replied. "Whats so special about Katie to you? She's completely human."

By this point, Dad had lifted Amy up and began to carry her towards the door, heading back to the TARDIS.

"See, thats where your wrong." This caught all of our attention. Was there something that one of my parents havn't told me? "A child of both worlds..."

Something clicked. Like an automatic reaction and flow of emotions. I turned to look at the Master, a little gobsmacked. I glanced over at the Doctor, but he had pretty much the same expression as I did.

"I cant believe you didnt work it out, Doctor" The Master smiled. "She's one of your own and you didnt sense it."

"She cant be part Time Lord." The Doctor said.

"And yet, she is. Have you ever actually checked her over? When she was born? Surely, the two hearts was a dead giveaway."

"It wasn't really something I'd thought to check." The Doctor slowly said, looking at me with concern written all over his face. He then turned to look at Dad who hadn't moved an inch since discovering the news. "Rory, get Amy back to the TARDIS and take her to the medical bay." He hestitated for a few moments but finally found his feet.

I felt like I was stuck in the middle of all of this. I didnt know whether to go with Mum and Dad or stay with the Doctor. Besides, the Doctors actually my Dad now. This would explain all my top grades at school and why I managed to pick up things so easily. But I was part Time Lord! That would have to take a while to sink in. I mean, I'd always dreamed about being a Time Lord. They are such a magnificent race. So wise with everything they do. Not like humans.

A few minutes had past, and the Doctor and the Master were debating with eachother reasons for me going with both of them. While they were talking, I slowly slid out of the room. I think the Doctor sensed what I was doing but I'm pretty sure the Master hadn't noticed my absence. As soon as I came out of the room, I legged it down the dark corridor in search for the safety of the TARDIS. I reached the control room and went towards the medical bay, hoping the Master hadn't done anything to Mum. I also knew full well that the next conversation between me and Dad (well, Rory) was going to be very awkward.

**Sorry I havn't updated! I've been quite tired recently but I only have one exam left which is not until next friday so I shall update as much as I can from now on. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Katies POV

I ran to the medical bay as fast as I could, hoping that Mum was okay. When I entered, I saw her lying on one of the beds with Dad, Rory, sat next to her. It is going to take a while to get used to that. Its so strange because its going to feel so alien calling him Rory.

She had woken up and Rory was examining her wrists.

"Is Mum alright?" I asked. Mum gestured to me to come and join her around the other side of the bed. I walked over with a slight jump in my step and hugged her. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you more!" Mum said, hugging me tighter. Rory looked at me and I returned the same expression. Awkward. We didnt know what to say to eachother. At that moment, the Doctor skipped into the room. Saved by the Doctor!

"Amy!" The Doctor shouted. "Your awake, thats good."

"Yep, Im awake." Mum replied.

"Anything wrong with her?" The Doctor asked Rory. Actually, should I be calling the Doctor 'Dad' now? That seems awfully strange too.

"She's fine except from her wrists. There very bruised and swollen." Rory replied. Dad came over to where Rory was sat.

"Blimey, how tight were them handcuffs Amy?" Dad asked, shock entering his voice.

"Words cant even begin to describe how tight they were!"

"Well it looks like they have stopped most of your blood circulation around your wrists, leaving you with sevre bruises and swelling. Rory, can you grab two ice packs please?" He asked, sounding more like a statement. Rory nodded and made his way out of the room. Dad and Amy then looked at me.

"Katie, I'm really sorry that I didn't sense you were part Time Lord. I didn't give it a thought that you were mine really." Dad said, sounding sympathetic. Part of me knew that he felt happy about the turn of events today though.

"Its alright. Its kind of exciting anyway. Knowing im part Time Lord. " I replied.

"Well, least now we know why you stood out of your class." Mum stated, feeling a bit relieved that a long term mystery had been solved.

I smiled. "Does this mean I can stay with you?" I asked, looking at the Time Lord sitting opposite me.

Amy looked at me then. "katie, we're going to have to speak to Rory first. I mean, he did raise you as his own for the first sixteen years of your life. He might want to still see you. And anyway, im sure the Doctor will want to see you often."

"Doctor, there were only two ice packs left, so you might want to think about stocking up on supplies." Rorys voice came from the door.

"Its fine. I will do that soon." Dad replied. Rory handed the ice packs over to Dad. "Okay. Amy, Im going to attach an ice pack to each of your wrists. Should reduce the swelling." He then went into a draw on the otherside of the room and came back over to reveal he had picked up a couple of white velcro straps. He placed the first ice pack on Mums wrist and he wraped it around. She flinched at the touch.

"Doctor, it stings!" Amy almost shouted.

"It will do. Sorry, forgot to mention." He looked up at her and smiled. Mum looked a bit annoyed with him. "Just brace the pain, Amy." He then took one of the straps and fitted it around the ice pack making sure it doesn't fall off so there is no need to hold it all the time. He then did the same with her other wrist.

"Am I fine then?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Well mostly. Just keep the ice packs on for twenty minutes. Okay, Rory, we need to talk."

Oh dear. This is where all the shouting starts. And im the cause of it! Im right in the middle of it all!


	16. Chapter 16

Rorys POV

"So let me get this straight. Katie is not actually my daughter. She is in fact yours?" I asked, indicating to the Doctor. He nodded in confirmation. "Shes half Time Lord?" Again, he nodded. All her life, for sixteen years I had raised her as my own. Protected her from all the dangers in life. We celebrated christmas and birthdays together. Went on days out and holidays as a family. And now im being told she isn't even mine? I was lost for words and the only thing that managed to come out was: "When?" The Doctor looked at Amy and I could see they both looked guilty.

"Rory, im so sorry" Amy said slowly. "I honestly thought Katie was yours up until now." Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes and at this rate, I could sense the same on mine.

I breathed in deeply, trying not to cause the tears to fall. I repeated my question. "When? When did this happen?"A

"... A couple of days after our wedding..." She said so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

Was I hearing this correctly? The woman I had loved since I was a young boy and married just over sixteen years ago had since had a child with another man. And not even a human man! An alien!

"How could you Amy? We were married!" I stood up and walked over to where the Doctor was sat, he too stood up. "Its all your fault! Everything is your fault! If you hadn't come to get Amy all them years ago, this would never have happened. All my life, I've been secand best-"

"Rory, of course you havn't! I love you! Thats why I married you!" Amy shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you have a child with him?" I shouted back. In the corner of my eye, I saw Katie sneak out of the room. She didnt want to be a part of the conflict that was now going on.

"Rory, I think you need to calm down." The Doctor said, taking my shoulders by his hands and leading me out of the room. I shrugged him off and turned to look back at Amy.

"Please, forgive me..." Amy said, her bright red face covered in tears.

I thought about it for a few minutes. This has ruined the relationship we once had. "Im sorry Amy, but I dont think I can. You've been an amazing wife but, I dont think you love me just as much as you should."

"Rory, this was sixteen years ago!" Amy replied.

I turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, can you take me back home please?" He nodded. "Amy, you have your perfect family now. The life you've always wanted." Amy wasn't able to say anything back. She was crying so much, her voice was lost in her throat. The Doctor walked out of the room and I followed. He piloted the TARDIS back to present day Leadworth. I thanked him and stepped out of the blue box that I once thought was so magical. Now its the cause for relationships going wrong. Im going to have a new life from this day on. No raggedy Doctor getting in my way.

**So that was the last appearance of Rory in this story. Sorry to everyone that loves him. I love him too but I took a chance of getting rid of him. I thought, why not? So what will happen now the Doctor, Amy and Katie are a family? Find out in the next chapter. :)**

**Also sorry for being extremely late. Been very busy. Next chapter should be up early next week :) R&R x**


	17. Chapter 17

Katies POV

I couldnt stand it anymore. I ran out of the room on the edge of tears. I ran as fast as I could into my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed, letting the water works pour out. If I was never born, this would never have happened! I want to blame myself for all this conflict but I know its not directly my fault. They didn't even know themselves until not so long ago.

Now I have something to get over. Well, something that I could possibly never get over. Im a Time Lord! Or in fact a Time Lady. "Time Lady" doesn't have as much of a ring to it as much as "Time Lord" has. I have two hearts. I placed my hand on my right and left just to make sure. Yep, two hearts. My ancesters are from the planet Gallifrey. A race with so much knowledge, power and abilities. I felt excited! Happy. Relieved. So many emotions ran through me. I was feeling a hundred emotions at once. Positive and negative.

What is Rory going to do now he has found out who I actually am?

Just at that moment, I heard the door open. I looked around and Mum came into sight.

"Oh baby..." Mum said softly, rushing over to my bed to hug me. She sat down beside me and embraced me in a hug. "Im sorry you had to hear all that." She rubbed my eyes. My face was covered in tears.

"Is Rory staying with us?" I asked.

Mum didnt reply straight away. It was as if she was thinking about what to tell me.

"Okay, I know your not a child anymore so im going to tell you the truth." I knew this couldnt be too good. "Rory has left us. He's gone back to Leadworth. He wants to start a new life. But theres no need to cry." She said, rubbing my eyes again, where new tears had formed. "He still loves you and im sure you can see him again. But for now, we have a great life. Its me, you and the Doctor. Travelling around the stars in this magical blue box."

I nodded and smiled. I was very lucky. Not many humans get to go travelling around time and space.

"And not only that, but your half Time Lord! I have a magificent daughter. It seems like only yesterday you were my baby girl and im very proud of the woman you have become." She smiled. "You okay now?"

| sighed. "Yeah." I sniffed back my remaining tears.

"Good. Lets go and see what your Dads up to." She took hold of my hand and directed me to the console room.

He stood there, pressing various buttons. I got the feeling he wasn't actually doing anything.

"Dad?" He turned around and his whole face lit up. He looked really happy. Happier than I've ever seen him. I ran over to him and practically jumped on him, hugging him.

"I love you." We both said in unison. We laughed and Mum came over to join in with our hug.

I have the perfect life and the perfect family.

_**The End**_

_**So this story has came to its end. Sad times :( Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this and reviewed.**_

_**A special thanks to TheLordOfTime for encouraging me to update the latest chapters sooner. You wanted me to update soon and I did. :)**_

_**I will be writing a new story soon. Just need to think of some ideas... Hope you join me on my next story :D x**_


End file.
